Cazador y presa
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Kagami aún se pregunta cómo ha acabado así...


**Advertencia: **BL abajo. No gusta, cierra la ventana y aléjate lentamente de tu ordenador. c_hetzahime_ tuvo la idea primero (HikaruWinter es una niña buena[?]).

**Pareja:** Kuroko/Kagami (sí, en ese orden)

**Nota: **Me gustan las parejas invertidas donde el seme es ukeish so~ :3 Ya haré un Kagami/Kuroko... luego. Si me lo pedís. (Y aunque no me lo pidáis, fuck yeah! LOL)

**Twitter: ** HikaruWinter

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko no Basket) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La primera en hacer fanfiction con Kuroko seme no he sido yo, ha sido _chetzahime_ (sí, publicidad a lo bestia)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La situación era algo...¿cómo había acabado así?

"Kagami"

Labios de deslizaron lentamente por el cuello del pelirrojo, brazos cubriendo sus ojos y sus mejillas, tan brillantes como su cabello incluso en la oscuridad del almacén del gimnasio.

Ah, es verdad.

La entrenadora -Riko, demonio del infierno, tabla de planchar demoníaca, tenía nombres de sobra para elegir-, como siempre, había dejado la tarea de limpiar la cancha a los de primer año, aunque fueran titulares (Kagami casi se arranca el pelo al escuchar eso), y sus compañeros, tras limpiar la pista, le habían suplicado -y sobornado- que llevara él las pelotas al almacén, Kuroko, como siempre, siguiéndole a todas partes -aunque aún lograba escabullirse y darle un ataque, el-

"¡Ah!"

El pulso de intenso placer que atravesó su ser dejó su mente en blanco, abandonando momentariamente sus pensamientos y centrándose en los labios de Kuroko contra los suyos, un beso largo, un tanto perezoso y resbaladizo, saliva deslizándose por las comesuras de sus labios así como sus lenguas se entrelazaban una vez más, continuando el baile de hacía horas atrás.

Kuroko se deslizó suavemente por su torso, empezando a prestar especial atención a su cuello, los gruñidos y gemidos que emitía su garganta tanto vergonzosos como invitadores a más.

Quién diría que el cazador se convetiría en presa ¿eh?

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ah, sí. Los balones al almacén.

El almacén tenía un pequeño -ahí, ¡ahí! ¡Aaah!- problema con la cerradura. ¿Cual? Solo puede abrirse desde fuera, la puerta se abre hacia adentro y el sistema la cierra automáticamente, dejando al desafortunado miembro del club de deporte de turno atrapado hasta el día siguiente... o hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido.

"Ka...gami"

La voz de Kuroko, estaba seguro, estaba tan gastada como la suya, pero, por supuesto, el 'jugador fantasma' tenía esa extraña habilidad para sonar monótono en cualquier situación... _ha! Not in sex, baby! _

El pelirrojo estiró sus brazos, intentando alcanzar el rostro del más pequeño ojiazul que, por alguna razón que todavía escapa a su comprensión, había terminado arriba.

'¿Pero porqué yo abajo?' no podía evitar preguntarse.

Por supuesto, la pregunta se iba a la porra una vez las sorprendentemente cayosas -hey, no se queja, solo lo comenta- y habilidosas manos del menor rozaban su piel de _esa_ manera que le hacía gemir, temblar y acercarse cada vez más y más al abismo.

"Ku...ro..." gimió, se retorció, intentó alcanzarle de nuevo con sus manos "Kuro...Ku-¡Ah!"

"Kagami" la voz de Kuroko intentaba mantenerse uniforme, pero reprimirse le estaba costando caro a su autocontrol y el pelirrojo, la bestia indomable que yacía bajo su patética persona -Porque Kagami merecía alguien mejor, mucho mejor que una mera sombra. Su luz era brillante. Muy brillante. ¿Estaría cegando su buen juicio? Puede, pero no le importaba demasiado- mansa, sumisa, dejándose tocar, acariciar, lamer en todas esas partes donde las lenguas nunca deberían haber llegado pero que han alcanzado igualmente.

Sí, Kagami se estaba dejando tocar por él.

No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero no era lo suficientemente iluso como para creer, por un momento, que el indómito tigre que era Kagami Taiga, era más débil físicamente que él, un pobre y pequeño mortal, una sombra que seguía su refulgiente luz.

"Kagami" repitió, en un murmullo "Manos... manos quietas, Kaga...mi"

Inmediatamente las manos del pelirrojo volvieron a su rostro, de donde el peliazul las apartó para apreciar el brillante rostro de su ruborizado compañero, amigo... lo que fuera que fueran ahora, recibiendo un gemido avergonzado del más alto.

'Me pregunto cómo es posible que yo sea el seme en estos momentos'

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

No era como si no supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Años antes había tenido una... relación con Aomine. Y una cosa rara con Kise que prefería no recordar.

Aomine había sido un... amante, extraño, de la manera que todos los amantes lo son -como Kagami, que estaba siendo increíblemente adorable en estos momentos, al contrario de lo su personalidad pueda hacer pensar-. ¿Cómo? Bien, bueno. Le gustaba jugar a batallas de pulgares antes de... de lo que iba a hacer ahora con Kag-

"¡AAAH!"

Anotando mentalmente dónde habían rozado sus dedos -en su trabajado muslo izquierdo. Divertido cómo su mayor fuerza era su mayor debilidad- para luego, quizá, dejar una marca de... propiedad, volvió a sus pensamientos, en todo momento jugando con los pectorales del pelirrojo, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

En resumidas cuentas, Kuroko no era virgen de ninguna de las dos maneras posibles, y sabía lo que se hacía. ¿Quizá por eso él estaba arriba? Puede.

Por lo que sabía su... compañero había recibido la charla de una amiga -bufó mentalmente al recordar las historias de la entrometida mujer, buscándole gente al pobre bi que era el pelirrojo- sobre el sexo-entre-hombres. ¿Porqué?

Himuro.

Solo la mención del nombre tenía al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, con el normalmente calmado y tranquilo Kuroko aplastado contra su pecho, intentando impedir que se moviera, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Ahora bien, de haber querido, Taiga podría haberse escapado del agarre en momentos -ignoremos el echo de que están encerrados en un armario de grandes proporciones con material escolar y sin vía de escape-, pero, siendo el beso tan... _tan_, no se vio con las fuerzas ni la voluntad de hacerlo, decidiendo dejar al peliazul a lo que quiera que quisiera hacer.

Mala idea.

"Y-y¡Aah! ¡Ah! K-Ku...¡Kuroko!"

El peliazul se relamió los labios, el apéndice llevándose consigo parte del líquido blanquecino que había escapado de su boca cuando estaba... impartiendo lecciones avanzadas en aquello que esa amiga suya había fallado mencionarle.

'Mamada, hecho.'

Gimiendo como un animal herido, el pelirrojo miró a Kuroko con ojos entreabiertos, ojos que aún reflejaban la confusión, el miedo, la culpa, el disgusto consigo mismo -eso le sorprendió, creía que el disgusto iría dirigido a su persona- y un inacabable océano de lujuria, de deseo, de algo de indecisión que parecía estar perdiendo la batalla contra las otras dos emociones.

"Kuro...ko" musitó el pelirrojo, alcanzando el rostro del peliazul para plantar un lento y profundo beso en el menor, probando sus propios líquidos junto con la dulce saliva de Kuroko y notando un deje... dulce de su propia esencia "No puedo... no... más...ya...¡ya!"

El peliazul ladeó la cabeza, encontrando la expresividad del pelirrojo muy fuera de carácter, pero, oye, durante el sexo dicen que las tímidas gritan como almas que trae el diablo, todo es posible... incluso un Kagami suplicante.

Un Kagami suplicante.

…

Cuando salieran de aquí tendría que hablar con él.

Y conseguir un delantal.

No había manera de que dejara al pelirrojo para que enseñara esa cara a cualquier otra persona...aunque lo del delantal fue una idea en el momento pero, bueno, es una gran idea. Un delantal y nada más. Como sus padres se enteraran de esto...

Él era su sombra, y tenía derechos especiales... o eso se decía a sí mismo, pensamiento que, a su vez, contrastaba con su mente normalmente analítica y carente de emoción que le gustaba demostrar.

Agitó la cabeza así como sacaba los tres dígitos del pelirrojo, vista nublada, ojos entreabiertos, cabello salvaje -e increíblemente suave, casi tanto sino más que el suyo propio- invitando a cualquier depredador a que lo comiera ahí y ahora.

Y aunque Kuroko siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un Ornitorrinco, básicamente un pequeño omnívoro que servía para demostrar el buen humor de entidades superiores, casi no pudo reprimir sus instintos y atacar inmediatamente al pelirrojo.

Aunque tampoco importaba tanto...

Kuroko se posicionó entre las piernas de Kagami, que descansaban ligeramnte tensas sobre sus hombros, intercambiando una larga mirada hasta que Kagami suspiró, sonrió ténuemente y asintió.

Feliz por al fin poder encontrar una vía de escape a los sentimientos que le llevaban atacando las últimas semanas.

Y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

…

…

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, la mente de Kagami viajando por mil y una posibilidades para justificar la carencia de ropa, la posición comprometedora y su semen por encima de una de las colchonetas del equipo de Gimnasia Rítmica.

De mil y una a cero en menos de un segundo.

Se separaron rápidamente, Kuroko apresurándose en buscar la ropa de Kagami mientras este hacía lo imposible para esconder la colchonetas de ojos curiosos.

De nuevo, tras cinco minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta, esta vez abriéndola para descubrir a...

"¿Capitán?" ambos preguntaron, confundidos, Kuroko tumbado en el suelo mientras Kagami jugaba con una de sus muñequeras.

Hyuuga frunció el ceño.

Su plan maestro para liar a estos dos había fracasado... y encima en la maldita habitación apestaba a sexo. Podía imaginarse cuantos depravados venían aquí durante las clases. Ah, recuerdos, que nostalgia... Si al menos esos dos hubieran echo _algo_.

"Así que aquí estabais. La dirección me llamó hará media hora y vine cuanto antes. ¿Lo de siempre?"

Kuroko asintió mientras Kagami gruñó, atravesando la puerta a una velocidad abismalmente rápida... y con un sonrojo abismal.

Kagami.

Sonrojo.

"¡¿EEEEEEEH?"

Rápidamente buscó por Kuroko para encontrarle... volvió a mirar a la figura, alejándose, de Kagami, y sí, allí estaba Kuroko, bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que, por ahora, iría a esa reunión de los capitanes de club para no-se-qué que las chicas de tenis pedían.

Mientras tanto, en el camino, pelirrojo y peliazul intercambiaron miradas.

"Mi casa. Ahora"

Y con esa orden del anticlimático uke, ambos giraron a la izquierda, paso apresurado en dirección al apartamento de Kagami.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, un smutty-shot sin historia whatsoever. Pero, oye, si gusta puede que haga un shortfic con historia real de fondo y todo :3 Me siento generosa, qué puedo decir...  
**HikaruWinter se despide~ :3**


End file.
